baignoire en commune
by Anya Break
Summary: quand shiki et akira doivent vivre en collocation


Le soleil venait de se lever, Akira prenait alors son seul repas de la journée et de la soirée. Il avait pris pour abris l'ancien hôtel. Il était en sécurité et ainsi pouvait voir de loin l'arriver de Shiki.

Il alla vers la cuisine et vit qu'il ne restait que quelques Omurices. Il sentit par la même occasion la présence de Shiki d'approchée. Depuis que celui-ci avait consommé du Line son aura de soif de combat grandissait et se remarquait beaucoup.

Il craignait plus pour son Omurice que pour sa vie. Son seul plaisir dans la vie, Akira mangea alors d'un coup l'Omurice pile au moment où Shiki fit son entrée en fracassant la porte.

«-Toujours à manger tes trucs de gamin à ce que je vois.

-mmbfdp, répondit Akira la bouche pleine.

Shiki s'approcha dangereusement de lui et lui fit :

-Je ne comprends pas la langue des débiles...

-Et c'est toi qui dit ça ? Espèce de...

Avant qu'il puisse continuer sa tirade Shiki lui baillona méchament la bouche.

-Calme-toi, faut qu'on parle...alors écoute moi, répondit doucement Shiki.

Akira se dégage violemment de Shiki et le regarde de haut :

-Quoi ? Le combat est dans 3h... alors laisse moi tranquille...

Shiki se penche vers lui avec un sourire narquois et essuie une miette d'Omurice coincé dans la commissure des lèvres d'Akira.

-Des goûts de gamin... enfin bon, je te propose un marché.

-Vas-y, je t'écoute, lève un sourcil interrogateur vers Shiki.

-Tu vas habiter avec moi, c'est un ordre... je possède une maison dans Toshima... et ce sera plus pratique pour se donner rendez-vous pour se battre et ainsi j'aurais un œil sur toi... alors maintenant tu vas prendre tes affaires et me suivre...

-... crève... comme si j'allais faire...

Akira n'eut même pas le temps de dire non que Shiki lui donna un énorme coup de poing qui lui fit perdre conscience.

Shiki soupira et prit Akira dans ses bras, il verrait pour ses affaires plus tard... De toute façon ce n'est pas comme si il allait le laisser tout le temps habillé.

-J'aime quand tu me défies alors que tu vas perdre mais quand c'est un ordre c'est un ordre, et je n'admets aucune contestation»

Akira commença à se réveiller lentement, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était dans un lit ni pourquoi il servait de peluche à son voisin de chambre.

Akira commença à se débattre mais son «étau» n'avait pas l'air d'être d'accord.

«-Arrête de bouger comme ça, sinon je te tue, lui souffla Shiki dans ses cheveux.

-AAAAAAAAH, hurla de surprise Akira en se jetant par terre.

-Quoi ? Tu m'ennuies... fit Shiki en soupirant d'un air lasse en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

-Pourquoi je suis dans ton lit ?

-Je te rappelles qu'on cohabite mais je n'ai qu'un lit... ça te gène tant que ça de dormir avec moi... tu es encore puceau, lui fit Shiki avec un sourire narquois et en s'approchant dangereusement d'Akira.

-Meuh-mais-euh...de... quoi tu dis..., tellement qu'Akira était gêné il n'arrivait plus à parler et était tout rouge, et pour ta gouverne je l'ai déjà fait... plein de fois même, rétorqua Akira d'un ton de défi.

Shiki leva un sourcil et se mit à rire :

-Hahahahaha...comme si j'allais te croire... tu es plutôt du genre à ne rien connaître de la vie et à te laisser berner par un autre, répliqua Shiki d'un ton moqueur.

-...

-Tu boudes ? Mais quel gamin tu fais, se moqua Shiki, bon comme tu es hors du lit, va dans la cuisine et apporte moi mon petit déjeuner... C'est la troisième porte à gauche depuis cette pièce.

-Crève

-Mmh, Shiki détailla Akira qui remarqua enfin qu'il était à demi-nu, il ne lui restait plus que son boxer, il rougit aussitôt et se cacha, Eh dit toi que si je n'ai pas mon petit-déjeuner, tu deviendras mon garde-manger.

-Hein ? Mais t'es fou. C'est bon j'y vais..., dit Akira en râlant et en claquant la porte.

-Genre j'allais te manger, je ne veux pas briser ma force avec ton sang » ricana Shiki.

Akira arriva dans la cuisine et se mit à farfouiller dans les placards. Il fut surpris de voir de vrais aliments cela faisait tellement longtemps... Il se mit alors à concocter divers petit plat mais ne savait pas mettre, c'était la première fois qu'il cuisinait. Il espérait que ça allait être bon.

Tellement qu'il était concentré, il ne vit pas le temps passé ni une ombre s'approcher de lui et le prendre violemment dans ses bras...

«-AAAH, Shiki... arrête de me faire sursauter comme ça... en plus ça fait même pas 5mn...

-Cela fait plus d'une heure que je t'attends... alors grouille, j'ai faim, grogna Shiki.

-J'ai pas vu le temps passé, ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas vu de vrai aliment, s'excusa Akira en montrant une tomate à Shiki.

-Je vois ça...bon pour cette fois ci, ça passe mais après tu auras intérêt à être à l'heure»

Après que Shiki lui est fait ce sermon et grattouiller la tête il partit l'attendre dans le salon.

Quand enfin Akira arriva avec les plats, Shiki commença à manger. Akira le fixait, il voulait savoir si c'était bon ou pas mais vu la tête que faisait Shiki cela devait être horrible. Quand celui-ci leva la tête et vit la mine triste d'Akira il soupira et lui dit :

« C'est pas mal...». Puis il rebaissa la tête et se força à manger cette horreur pendant qu'Akira grignotait une pomme, perdu dans ses pensées.

«-A quoi tu penses ? demanda Shiki d'un ton brusque.

-... à rien, répondu pensivement Akira.

-Je vois... nous commencerons le combat dans moins d'une heure alors prépare toi» répondit Shiki d'un ton sec en s'en allant, laissant Akira ranger et faire la vaisselle.

Akira vit Shiki rentra dans son bureau et s'enferma.

« Quel homme sympathique et sociable, je sens que je vais m'amuser avec lui » pensa amèrement Akira.

Il avait moins d'une heure et il devait aller à l'hôtel notamment pour aller chercher ses armes et ses affaires. Il décida de visiter d'abord la maison de Shiki et après de ranger et faire la vaisselle comme avait demandé son hôte, il ne voulait pas combattre celui-ci sans arme.

Après avoir fini la vaisselle, Akira s'approcha du bureau de Shiki et toqua à la porte :

«- Shiki, j'aimerai récupérer mes affaires à l'hôtel.

-Vas-y tout seul, fit la voix étouffé de Shiki derrière la porte.

-Ouais mais comme j'étais évanoui et on se demande pourquoi, je ne sais pas où on est, fit la voix pressé d'Akira.

La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup sur un Shiki énervé qui balança une carte vers Akira.

-J'ai tracé ton chemin sur la carte, maintenant à ce soir, expliqua froidement Shiki en retournant dans son bureau.

-T'as pas peur que je parte, demanda Akira en passant sa tête dans le bureau de Shiki le regardant d'un air de défi.

-Bien sûr que non, je sais que tu me reviendras, fit Shiki d'un air malicieux.

-..., Akira ferma les yeux et soupira,...à ce soir.»

Akira prit la carte et une bouteille d'eau et partit. Shiki le regarda partir par la fenêtre, il prit son manteau et son sabre et suivit Akira en douce, il voulait savoir su Akira allait lui revenir...

Akira arriva enfin à l'hôtel après une bonne demi-heure de marche, il n'avait pas encore remarqué que Shiki était entrain de le suivre. Akira rentra enfin dans l'hôtel, il n'en restait plus rien, le hall avait tenu. Il remarqua alors la différence entre tous les lieux qu'il avait connu à Toshima et à l'habitation de Shiki. La maison de Shiki respirait le confort et le bien être, il avait l'impression d'être revenu dans la maison de sa famille d'adoption. Mise à part le fait que la personne qui le logeait était irascible.

Akira récupéra son couteau et son sabre posé près du frigo et alla chercher son sac près du canapée. Après avoir vérifié que tout était là, il repartit vers sa nouvelle demeure. Shiki fut rassuré quand il vit qu'Akira retournait chez lui, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il en était presque heureux qu'Akira reste avec avec lui c'était bien la première fois qu'il ressentait ça. Mais il devait se se dépêcher de rentrer, il fallait qu'il revienne avant Akira par ce que celui-ci ne sache pas qu'il l'avait suivit. Cette inversion des rôles

rappela à Shiki, l'époque où Akira essayait de le trouver afin de savoir son identité. C'était bien le premier à vouloir le rencontrer sans en avoir peur.

La nuit venait de tomber quand Akira arriva enfin à bon port. Il rentra dans le salon et ne voyant pas Shiki, il s'étala sur le canapé.

«-Ah te voilà enfin... tu es à ton aise ?, fit la voix de Shiki au dessus de lui.

Akira ne l'ayant pas vu sursauta et se releva d'un coup, tenta de se calmer et se ressaya calmement comme si de rien était.

-euh... oui j'ai toutes mes affaires...

-Si tu le dis... va faire ta douche, j'ai déjà fait la mienne... ordonna Shiki en s'asseyant à côté de lui pour allumer la télé.

C'est à ce moment là qu'Akira remarqua que Shiki était nu et trempé, il avait juste une serviette quie ne recouvrait rien.

-Shi-Shi-Shiki

-Quoi ? Tu m'ennuies, tu vois pas que je regarde la télé.

-Pour t'es nu ? Tu peux pas allé t'habiller ?

-Je t'ai dit que je suis allé faire ma douche, ça te gène ? Tu es pourtant un mec... cela ne devrait rien te faire de me voir nu... A moins que tu sois toujours ignorant, puceau je veux dire, dit narquoisement Shiki en s'approchant d'Akira.

-Je vais faire ma douche » dit rapidement Akira en se levant précipitamment et fila dans la salle de bain.

Shiki rigola doucement, si Akira réagissait toujours comme ça, ça pourrait être marrant, se dit-il. Quand il entendit le bruit de l'eau couler, il se concentra sur la télé. En l'espace d'un instant, il hésita à rejoindre Akira pour l'embêter mais il était trop captivé par sa télé pour bouger.

Akira avait enfin fini sa douche, il retourna vers le salon et vit un Shiki étalé dans le canapé regardant un épisode de .

«-Shiki...

-Quoi ? Fit Shiki sans regarder Akira.

-On mange et on va se battre ? Ou tu t'habilles et on va se battre ? Demanda Akira.

-..., Shiki se remit dans la position assise sur son canapé. Non... car ce soir, il y a le film «Escapade Fatale». Je l'ai pas vu, …. je veux pas le louper...

-Hein ?...Bon d'accord... je vais pas me battre seul.

-T'aurais l'air con..., tu regardes avec moi ou tu restes debout ? Ou tu préfère comme le gamin que tu es ? Demanda Shiki narquoisement.

-Je vais le regarder avec toi, je l'ai déjà vu il y a longtemps. Il est bien...

-T'as pas intérêt à me dire la fin, car sinon là tu l'auras ton combat, mais par contre tu ne t'en sortiras pas indemne, dit Shiki en regardant ( enfin ) Akira d'un air menaçant tout en pointant son sabre dans

sa direction.

-T'inquiète» Akira tapota l'épaule de Shiki comme pour le rassurer et s'essaya à côté de lui.

En plein milieu du film, le ventre d'Akira se met à gargouiller bruyamment ce qui fit rougir Akira et rigoler Shiki. Shiki se leva et posa sa main sur le ventre d'Akira et lui dit :

«-T'as faim ? Avec en prime un grand sourire malicieux.

-...oui, dit Akira gêné sans le regarder.

-Très bien, comme c'est bientôt la pub, tu feras à manger et tu apporteras le tout dans le salon pour manger là, comme ça je ne louperai pas le film et je n'entendrai plus ton ventre... Je te préviendrai quand ça recommencera, dit Shiki en esquissant un mini sourire.

-Bon... d'accord...j'y vais alors »

Shiki se ressaya sur le canapé, surveillant quand le film recommençait. « J'espère que se sera bon » pensa Shiki.

A la fin du repas Shiki avait décidé d'une chose : de ne plus jamais faire cuisiner Akira. Mais à la fin du film, quand il mangea le dessert, il décida de lui laisser une chance.

Surtout durant la soirée, Shiki remarqua qu'Akira devait souvent faire la cuisine pour son ancien ami. Car quand Shiki s'était mis de la sauce dans la commissure des lèvres Akira s'était empressé de l'essuyer. Mais quand celui-ci remarqua son geste, il fut embarrassé et s'excusa tout de suite. Mais même si sur le coup Shiki fut étonné, il apprécia ce geste, cela lui montrait qu'il était le maître ce qu'il était déjà à la base...

Akira avait déjà débarrassé et s'était remis à côté de Shiki ne sachant pas quoi faire.

Shiki avait complètement oublié la présence de son colocataire, il ne pouvait pas résister aux vieux films d'horreur, comme ce qui passait en ce moment un bon Hellraiser.

Mais c'est ce que pensait Akira car oui, c'était plutôt lui qui était concentré sur le film et s'était Shiki qui le scannait des yeux.

Le deuxième film fini, Shiki ordonna à Akira d'aller se coucher. Akira protesta et risposta aux menances de Shiki, alors celui-ci fit son regard de la mort qui tue ( logique la mort ça tue ) et Akira abdiqua. C'est surtout parce qu'il voulait pas dormir dans le froid. Il suivi donc Shiki en pestant contre le fait d'être obligé d'aller se coucher mais aussi sur le fait que Shiki ne possédait qu'un lit et qu'il devait ( plutôt était obligé de ) dormir avec Shiki, afin d'être mieux surveillé selon celui-ci. Shiki était amusé par la réaction d'Akira, il trouvait son animal de compagnie de plus en plus intéressant.

Akira s'allongea dans le lit, mais il se fit envoyer chier par Shiki car il était sur son côté. Il lui laissa donc la place sans rechigner. Shiki enleva enfin sa serviette de bain, profitant pour montrer sa «puissance» à Akira et mit un boxer. Akira resta juste dormir en boxer et en tee-shirt. Shiki se remoqua de lui à cause de ça. Les deux se mirent au lit, Akira commençait à s'endormir quand il sentit Shiki le prendre comme une peluche et le forcer à dormir en position cuillère. Akira essaya bien de se débattre mais Shiki le laissa pas faire et le coinça. Ainsi ils étaient toujours en position cuillère mais les jambes d'Akira étaient entremêlées à celles de Shiki et les bras d'Akira était maintenu par ceux de Shiki.

Cela faisait maintenant au moins une semaine qu'ils vivaient ensemble, mais les combats diminuèrent. Ils se battaient pour le choix de la télé, la salle de bain, la nourriture ou encore l'ordre de nettoyage. Mais quelque fois il y avait des vrais combats, mais court, juste le temps pour Shiki pour prouver sa supériorité à Akira ou Akira pour prouver ses progrès.

Lorsqu'il allait dormir, Akira commençait à s'habituer au fait que Shiki se serve de lui comme peluche, couverture, oreiller ou encore comme matelas. Il s'en moquait tant qu'il dormait ça lui suffisait.

Mais il ne s'habituait pas au fait que Shiki après sa douche sorte nu et reste à côté de lui. Il trouvait ça gênant. Il n'était pas habitué à ce que les gens autour de lui joue au exhibitionniste. Et aussi Akira ne s'était pas habitué au fait que Shiki rentre dans la salle de bain pour le regarder se laver jusqu'à ce qu'il parte pour laisser lui laisser la place ou encore que Shiki vienne en même temps que lui, quand il se trouvait sous la douche ou dans la baignoire profitant pour l'aider à le laver et surtout disait que s'était pour garder de l'eau chaude. Et quand il parlait, Shiki le taquinait méchamment.

Ou le traitait de gamin immature qui ne connaissait rien à la vie ou encore de du puceau ignorant. Alors Akira avait pris l'habitude de ne plus se battre au moment où Shiki rentrait dans la salle de bain, il poussait juste un soupir las alors que Shiki s'amusait de la situation avec beaucoup de plaisir.

Shiki aimait bien lavé Akira. Il avait pris l'habitude que dès qu'il voyait Akira aller vers la salle de bain : de le suivre ou quand lui voulait faire sa douche ou son bain de porter Akira comme une princesse et le laver. Pour lui, il était évident qu'Akira appréciait ces moments car il ne disait plus rien, une véritable source de bonheur.

Shiki avait pris une grande décision quelques jours plus tard, il ferait maintenant la cuisine et donnerait à manger à Akira comme un enfant pour l'embêter et voir s'il cuisinait bien.

Et ce fut le cas, Akira trouvait que Shiki cuisinait bien. Alors Shiki décida de devenir le cuisiner à partir de maintenant, Akira devait juste s'occuper des desserts et devait se faire servir par Shiki. Pour Akira, cela n'avait rien de maître-esclave ou animal de compagnie. Il voyait plutôt Shiki comme un grand enfant qui avait besoin d'un jouet et d'attention. Et il était le jouet en question.

Shiki qu'en t'as lui, étais fière de voir qu'Akira lui obéissait et qu'il mangeait sur ses genoux. C'était assez marrant. Au cours d'un des repas que Shiki avait cuisiné Akira prit la parole :

«-Ch'est bon, dit-il en mastiquant sa viande.

-Je sais, dit fièrement Shiki en fermant les yeux et hochant la tête.

-=_= ( car ça résume bien ), pas besoin de dire ça comme ça...

-Mais c'est vrai, c'est normal que je le dise comme ça. En plus c'est bien pour mon égo, mon cher Akira.

-Chi vous le dite, …. ergh va pas aussi vite j'ai pas le temps de finir ce que j'ai déjà en bouche...

-Je sais mais c'était marrant... »

Cela ne faisait que deux mois qu'il cohabitait ensemble, qu'il eut un jour une énorme dispute. Shiki voulait regarder mais Akira voulait regarder Scrubs. Les deux n'étaient pas du tout sur le programme à venir. Shiki dégaina alors son sabre et le pointa vers Akira, qui fit également de même. Ils se défièrent dans les yeux pendant un long moment quand d'un coup ils passèrent à l'attaque. Shiki se battait uniquement pour tandis qu'Akira s'en moquait un peu, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était un vrai combat avec Shiki.

Shiki s'approcha d'un coup d'un air menaçant. Akira recula avant de se prendre le coup de sabre, mais se battre dans un salon c'est pas pratique. Akira se cogna contre la table et perdit l'équilibre sur le canapé, se faisant juste un beau bleu sur la jambe au lieu d'une tête coupée. Quant à Shiki celui-ci voyant Akira disparaître au dernier moment ne put ralentir son mouvement. Son sabre rencontrant le vide plus avec la force du coup, le sabre se fit bien évidement la malle sur la télé...

Programme de ce soir : ni ni Scrubs, plus jamais rien... Shiki avait vu la scène se déroulée au ralentit, il se repassait le film dans sa tête par la même occasion se désespérant encore plus sur son sort.

Akira se pencha près de l'épaule et s'assit près de lui :

«-Courage...

-C'est de ta faute... si la télé n'est plus...

-Comme d'hab' quoi... Allez ressaisis toi... ça te ressemble pas...

-Depuis que je suis devenu misanthrope mon seul ami c'était la télé...

-=_=...

-T'auras intérêt à trouver des trucs amusant à faire à compter du jour...» dit Shiki en menaçant bien Akira.

C'est ainsi que se poursuivit la cohabitation de Shiki et d'Akira. Akira avait du s'habituer en plus au coté fétichiste de Shiki...mais bon, comme ça il avait des chances d'avoir un bon mangé pour le soir.


End file.
